


Someone New

by WritingNerd306



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Torchwood
Genre: Action, Aliens, Andy Davidson Being A Good Friend, Angry Fenris (Dragon Age), Broody Fenris (Dragon Age), Crossover, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fenris (Dragon Age) Needs a Hug, Fenris Is Not Used To Technology, Fenris Joins Torchwood, Fish out of Water, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Gwen Cooper Being A Good Friend, Hurt/Comfort, Ianto Jones Being A Good Friend, Jack being Jack, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Only A Little Bit Of Angry Fenris, Owen Harper Being Owen Harper, Rhys Williams Being A Good Friend, Slow Burn, Threats of Violence, Toshiko Sato Being A Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingNerd306/pseuds/WritingNerd306
Summary: Torchwood: Outside the government, beyond the police, tracking down alien life on planet Earth and arming the human race against the future. The team of Torchwood Three thought they had seen everything, Weevils stalking the, rancid, sewers, a Cyberwoman and the Rift leaving behind, strange, creatures and alien artefacts that are impossible to describe to anyone outside of the team. But they did not expect was to meet an angry, but confused, white haired elf, named Fenris, who demands to know how he ended up in Cardiff. The team also didn't expect to see Darkspawn begin to join the ranks of the Weevils and start to emerge from the sewers below to cause chaos on the streets above.This is how Fenris met Torchwood and this is how it began.
Relationships: Fenris & Andy Davidson, Fenris & Gwen Cooper, Fenris & Ianto Jones, Fenris & Jack Harkness, Fenris & Owen Harper, Fenris & Rhys Williams, Fenris & Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper & Andy Davidson, Gwen Cooper & Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper & Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper & Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper & Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Ianto Jones & Toshiko Sato, Jack Harkness & Owen Harper, Jack Harkness & Toshiko Sato, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper & Ianto Jones, Owen Harper & Toshiko Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a strange idea, but I hope you enjoy the prologue of this strange idea.

It was a warm day in the city of Kirkwall, a soft breeze would drift by, as if it was making sure that no one would over heat. Fenris stood with Hawke, Anders and Varric, waiting for Hawke yo finish his talk with Aveline about a, particularly, difficult job that they have to take care of, but the elf wasn’t listening to what was being said, only taking note of people, mysteriously, going missing at the Wounded Coast. Something felt wrong, out of place, like entering a room and finding that it is different from before, and that had caused Fenris to be, unusually, distracted. He knew that Hawke and the others had, recently, began to notice, one moment Fenris would be focused, alert on whatever needs to be done, then his attention would drift, at times he would, quickly, look over his shoulder or turn to look at something, as if something had caught his attention or someone had whispered in his ear, before he, quickly, acted like nothing had happened, hoping that they wouldn’t comment on his, strange, behaviour. But Hawke has tried to ask what was bothering the elf, but Fenris would change the subject or simply stated that it was nothing of importance.

He had also noticed that, recently, Hawke would, quickly, glance at him, worry clear on his expression, as if Fenris’, sudden, distractions would soon cost him his life.

“Broody...”

Fenris was, quickly, taken out of his thoughts by the sound of Varric’s voice, turning his head to look at the dwarf, finding that Varric, Hawke and Anders were already standing at the door of Aveline’s office, ready to leave.

“We’re about to go” Varric added, pointing his thumb over his shoulder, pointing it at the door.

Fenris only nodded in response and followed the group, closely, behind them with, swift, calm, strides, acting as if his behaviour was not abnormal, as they began to leave the Barracks behind them. He forced the, unsettling, feeling to the back of his mind, hoping it would, soon, fade away over time.

They soon left the Viscount’s Keep and began their, slow, journey towards the Wounded Coast, where, many, people, suddenly, went missing. They made idle chat as they, calmly, walked through the, golden, shallow, sand, Fenris listened to the sounds of the bushes swaying in the breeze and the, gentle, waves swaying to and fro with the tide, making sure that he was alert for anything that would spring out of it’s hiding place and attack them.

“So, Aveline said that people were going missing around here?” Varric asked, looking at Hawke, who kept his hands at his sides, keeping them close to his daggers, ready for battle.

“So she says” Hawke replied, keeping in pace with Varric, as they walked up a, steep, path, leading them to their destination. 

“What do you think is taking these people?” Anders asked, walking the opposite side of Hawke, who turned to look at the mage, keeping in stride with the Champion.

Hawke shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know, but we’ll find out soon enough”

They soon arrived at where, supposedly, people went missing, they stood on top of a hill, overlooking the, seemingly, never-ending sea, the, gentle, breeze of the wind caressing their skin, with a, small, collection of, unlit, fire touches scattered around where they stood. A few boxes were, also, scattered around, some were empty, some had its contents layer around them, while others were sealed shut, they found footprints in the sand, all of different shapes and sizes, but none of them turned back the way they came.

A shiver ran up Fenris’ spine, the same, unsettling, feeling returned to the elf, sevenfold, it felt as if someone, no, many people were whispering in both of his ears, whispering words he could, barely, hear. Suddenly, in the corner of Fenris' eye, a shadow, quickly, moved beside him, the elf, swiftly, turned to look at what was behind him, only to see that there was nothing, there was no shadow, not even the, slightest, hint of anything that could arouse suspicion, not even a footprint.

“Are you okay?” 

Fenris turned, finding Hawke at his side with a concerned expression formed on his face, the same expression that he wore when the elf, foolishly, let himself get distracted.

“I’m fine” Fenris replied, coldly, as he walked passed Hawke, who only followed him, like a fly that refuses to fly away.

“Are you sure?” Hawke asked, trying to keep up with Fenris, who had began to walk a little bit quicker, “you’ve not been your self lately” 

Fenris stopped, turning his head to look at Hawke with an annoyed glare, “I said I’m fine” he replied, his voice was low, threatening, as if he was preparing to unleash his unfiltered rage and Hawke would be the target. 

“I just want to make sure-”

“Don’t...”

Fenris could feel eyes watching him, knowing that Anders and Varric had, annoyingly, turned their gaze to watch the scene that was playing out in front of them. The elf sighed, bitterly, giving Hawke one last, cold, glare, before walking towards a collection of open boxes that hide in the corner of a, large, rock. Fenris could hear Anders and Varric, silently, whispering to each other, along with Hawke’s feet shuffling across the sand, he ignored them, as his attention was grabbed by a, large, collection of, many, footprints, all of them were different from each, some large, some small, but they were all gathered at one, particular, spot. He turned to see if any of the footprints had turned to leave, noticing that none of them did. The whispering returned, louder than before, joined with the sounds of something speeding past him, the air began to feel, bitterly, cold, Fenris turned to look at Hawke and the others, who were undergoing their own investigations. 

“Hawke-”

Before Fenris could see Hawke turn his head to look back at him, a, very, bright, light appeared in front of him, forcing the elf to shield his eyes with his hand in front of him. Wind began to blow around him, almost knocking him off his feet, sending the sand from the ground up from the ground and swirling around him, like a, wild, storm. The light seemed to, gradually, consume everything around him, from the sea to the very sky above him, until there was nothing left but the, blinding, light surrounding him. 

Then, suddenly, the light, slowly, began to fade, leaving Fenris alone in a place that felt unfamiliar. He, slowly, moved the hand that he held in front of him to his side, finding that he was no longer in the Wounded Coast, he was somewhere else entirely. Fenris looked around him, finding himself in a, dark, filthy, alleyway, he turned, finding an exit with flickering lights at the end of the, dank, alleyway. He saw a group of, young, men, wearing odd clothes, laughing, loudly, as they walked by, unaware of the elf standing in the alleyway, among the, dirty, rats, quickly, scattering away to seek refuge under a, huge, strange, looking container filled to the brim with, black, bags, and, disgusting, objects that were scattered across the ground, objects that Fenris, very, much wants to avoid stepping on with his bare feet. Fenris began to, slowly, walk forward, avoiding broken glass bottles and questionable looking puddles, hoping leave the, disgusting, alleyway and find a way back to Hawke and the others.

Once out of the, dim, alleyway, Fenris was surprised to see, strange, flashing, lights hanging over doors that were made out of glass, lamps that were not lit by fire, large, metal, objects that were left scattered throughout the concrete road, leaving enough room for one to, quickly, move at breakneck speed down the road, the, loud, sound that came from it almost making Fenris jump out of his skin. Fenris, hesitantly, began to walk down the path, making sure to stay away from where he saw the previous metal object, walking past a, small, group of women, wearing, colourful, but odd clothes, who giggled as they walked around the elf, too busy talking amongst themselves to even acknowledge him, laughing, loudly, as they walked further and further away until they could not be seen through the, dim, light that was given by the, many, strange, torches. Fenris sighed and continued his journey, wondering where he was and how he got here.

And, more importantly, he had to find a way to get back to Hawke and the others.

After what felt like, many, many, hours of walking down a, dimly, lit path, passing by, many of the, strange, metal, objects and touches, Fenris, eventually, began to tire, his feet felt, very, sore, making it painful to walk any further. He, soon, placed his back against a wall with a sigh and, slowly, his, giant, sword scrapping against the bricks behind him as he lowered himself, until he found himself sitting, uncomfortably, on the, hard, ground. Fenris could feel his legs aching, painfully, from what felt like walking for miles and miles on end, he no longer had the energy to stand on his feet again. He felt, bitterly, cold, he, quickly, wrapped his arms around his legs, gently, placing his head on his knees, trying, but failing, to keep himself warm. Fenris began to find it difficult to keep his eyes open, the want to sleep became greater and greater each time he tried to keep them open, telling himself he needed to stay awake, he had to find answers to, many, of his questions, he needed somewhere safe to sleep. 

“Are you alright there mate?” 

Fenris, quickly, looked up, seeing a strange looking, young, man, wearing a, strange, black and white hat on his head, a, bright, yellow coat with a, silver, badge attached to it, and black trousers with many, strange, objects hanging on his belt, was crouched in front of him with a concerned expression. 

“Where am I?” Fenris asked, finding that his voice sounded, slightly, weaker than he had intended it to sound.

The man gave a, small, chuckle, “are you drunk?” 

“No...” 

“Have you taken anything that you shouldn’t?” 

“No...” 

“Are you sure?” 

Fenris let out a, weak, aggravated, sigh, not having the energy he needed to push forward and strangle the man in front of him, “are you going to answer my question or are you going to continue with your endless list of stupid questions?” 

The man, quickly, lifted his hands up in mock surrender, “alright, don’t get your knickers in a twist” he paused for a moment, placing his hands on his legs, before he spoke again, “you’re in Cardiff” 

Fenris began to, slowly, stand up from the ground, “what?” 

The man, quickly, straight himself up from the ground, helping Fenris up from the ground by putting one arm over his back, his hand holding the elf's waist and the other holding Fenris' hand, gently, pulling his arm over his shoulders, his eyes fell to the elf’s feet, his eyes widened, “bloody hell, your feet are bleeding” 

Fenris, slowly, looked down at his feet, finding a, small, blood stains on the skin on his feet, before looking back at the man again, “I’ll be fine” 

The man shook his head, moving his hand from Fenris' hand to one of the objects that hung on his belt, “I’ll have to call an ambulance, they'll get you fixed up” 

Before Fenris could try to stop the, odd, man, he tripped, causing the man to, nearly, fall to the ground, but the man, gently, guided the elf back the, concrete, ground below them. The man, again, quickly, knelt besides Fenris, looking at him, as if he was making sure the elf did not obtain new injuries, before, swiftly, taking a strange device off his belt, pushing a button before he began to speak into it. 

“P.C Davidson, requesting an ambulance for a male that I found alone on the street” the man said, quickly, removing his finger from the button, waiting for a response from the device, he took a, small, glance at Fenris, his eyes widening at the, surprising, sight of the lines of lyrium that glowed, dimly, on the elf's skin, before, hurriedly, pressing the button again, "and bring Torchwood in, I think they might want to see this" 

The, odd, device crackled to life, a, stern, woman’s voice soon emitted, loudly, through it, “copy that, ambulance will be sent to your location and Torchwood will be notified”

Fenris’ eyes, soon, became too heavy to keep open, too tired to move any part of his body, he, slowly, closed his eyes and let the power of sleep take over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the prologue.


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

The hub was, unusually, calm, no rushing around to find answers on an alien life-form, no running around Cardiff to stop chaos from happening and no running into buildings guns blazing. The team were sitting at their computers or desks typing and writing what needed to be finished before going home. Jack sat his desk, endlessly, writing in his journal, Ianto was preparing cups ranging from tea to coffee, Toshiko and Owen sat typing away at their respective computers, while Gwen sat on the sofa, that sat near the hub’s medical facility, eating the last slice of pizzas that the group had ordered, many, hours earlier. It was quite, except for the, soft, sounds of water trickling down, shining, pillar that sat in the centre of the hub. 

Everything was too calm to be coincidence, surely?

A, loud, noise, suddenly, rang out throughout the hub, it’s tone echoing, loudly, making all of the Torchwood team, quickly, stop what they were doing and turned their heads to where the, annoying, noise was coming from, their eyes, soon, falling on Gwen, who, after swallowing the last of the slice of pizza she had eaten, swiftly, took her phone out of her pocket, pressing a button and placing it at her ear. 

“Hello” Gwen answered, wiping away any crumbs or sauce that was stuck and smeared around her mouth.

“Gwen, it’s Andy” Andy replied, his tone sounded, slightly, urgent, making Gwen, quickly, stand up from where she sat.

“Andy? What is it?” Gwen asked, knowing that the, small, moment of calm was about to end once her question was answered.

“Your boss will receive a call about it, but I thought you should hear it from me first” 

Gwen could feel her teammates watching her, listening to every word of her conversation, “what is it?” 

“There was an elf wondering alone in the streets”

“An elf?”

Andy sighed, “Yes, an elf, he has pointy ears and he also has tattoos that glow” 

Gwen raised an eyebrow, “tattoos that glow?” 

“I know it sounds bloody crazy, but believe me, I have seen a real life elf with glowing tattoos”

Gwen, quickly, turned her head, her eyes landing on Jack, who remained seated at his desk with his phone in his hand and pressed against his ear, most likely talking to a police officer about the same elf that Andy was, currently, describing. Jack, calmly, turned his head, looking at Gwen, giving a knowing glance, as if telling her he was receiving the, exact, same information, before saying a few words to the person before, swiftly, putting his phone in his pocket and standing up from his chair, grabbing his, long, army, coat, that hung on a, metal, coat hanger, as he made his way to the entrance, quickly, followed by Ianto, Owen and Toshiko. 

Gwen turned her attention back to Andy, who was still talking through the phone.

“So, when will you get here with Torchwood?” Andy asked, his voice became, slightly, bitter at the word Torchwood, as if the name left a foul taste in his mouth, as Gwen grabbed her, back, leather coat that lay on the, old, worn, sofa that she sat on and rushed towards the exit of the base. 

“We’re on our way now” the door open, Gwen watched it move to the side like a, large, metal, cog in a machine, loud, alarms rang with, bright, yellow light flashing in quick succession, as the door moved, she, quickly, walked through the open door, hearing the door close, noisily, behind her, “if he wakes up, make sure that he doesn’t wonder off” she replied, as she walked into the lift, where the rest of the team stood waiting for her, Jack pushed the ‘up’ button, making the, metal, doors, swiftly, close in front of them and carried them up to the top floor.

Andy sighed, “I can’t just force him to stay in the hospital against his will Gwen, I’m a police officer not a bloody thug” Andy paused, letting out a, quick, sigh, “and besides, I’m in enough trouble as it is” 

Gwen raised an eyebrow, “what do you mean?”

“I didn’t ask his bleeding name before he passed out”

“Question him”

“Ye- What?”

“Question him Andy, and get the answers you need” she let out a, small, chuckle, “honestly Andy, you should know this” 

“Well it’s hard to focus when you find out that you’re face to face with an elf with glowing tattoos” 

Gwen had to agree with Andy’s statement, she could understand how seeing things that is not deemed normal by the average human and would make people forget how to conduct themselves properly for a, brief, moment. After being apart of Torchwood for a long time, Gwen would sometimes forgot how strange and frightening alien life seemed to anyone outside of Torchwood, to anyone who didn’t know that aliens exist among them and the, many, many, dangers of the Rift.

Which is why Torchwood keeps the Rift and the existence of alien life a secret, making sure the human race is safe from those that want to cause them harm.

“But what else shall I ask him?” Andy asked, quickly, taking Gwen out of her thoughts.

“His age, where he comes from, what he has for tea, anything, just please make sure he doesn’t leave the hospital” Gwen answered, walking out of the lift once the, metal, doors had, swiftly, slid, opened.

Andy sighed, pausing for a, brief, moment, before he spoke, “the things I do for you Gwen Cooper” 

Gwen smiled, “thank you Andy” 

“Don’t say I don’t do nothing for you” 

Gwen moved the phone away from her ear, pressed a button on her phone, ending the call, before putting it in the pocket of her jacket. She followed the team towards the, large, sizeable, black, S.U.V, swiftly, opening the door and climbed inside, closing the door before Ianto, quickly, turned the key, letting the loud, rumbling sounds pour out from the engine, gently, pushing his foot on accelerator and began to drive, turning the wheel, as he began to follow the, specific, directions that the Sat Nav, that sat on the dashboard, gave him. 

“So, we’re dealing with an elf who has glowing tattoos and, most likely, fell through the Rift” Jack stated, looking at the rest of the team, making sure he had their, complete, attention. 

“So, shall I assume that he is ether a poor, confused, bastard or a hostile alien who could tear our throats out?” Owen asked, looking at Jack for the answer to his question, hoping that it would be the latter. 

Jack turned his head to look at Owen, “let’s just assume both, for now, we don’t want to jump the gun, again” he answered. 

Owen sighed, “that was one time, one bloody time” 

Toshiko took out her computer from her bag, opening it before turning her head to look at Owen, “do you mean the time Owen thought that the bats in that cave were those vampiric creatures we found last month” she stated, nearly, chuckling at the memory of seeing a fearful Owen failing his arms around him, trying to fend of the bats that flew passed him.

Gwen chuckled, “the look on your face when you found out they were just bats” she added, her chuckle then changed to laughter when she saw the annoyed expression on his face.

Owen rolled his eyes once he heard Ianto chuckle behind him, “can we please just drop it” 

Jack nodded, “Agreed” a, small, smile crept onto his, handsome, features, “I really hope this elf is a real looker” 

Gwen rolled her eyes with a, large, smile, “all because you saw Orlando Bloom dressed up as an elf in The Lord of the Rings” Gwen stated

Jack shrugged his shoulders, “he looked really hot in that movie and no one can change my mind” 

Toshiko let a, small, smile form on her face, “you have to admit he was pretty attractive in that film”

Jack’s smile grew wider at Toshiko’s statement, pointing at Toshiko with enthusiasm, “see, someone agrees with me”

Owen looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow, “she’s only one who agrees with you”

Gwen raised her hand with a, small, smile, “I agree with Jack and Tosh, he was really hot in that film” 

Jack’s smile changed into a smirk, “see, just shows who’s got better taste”

Owen shook his head, “you lot have no standards whatsoever” 

Toshiko, Jack and Gwen chuckled at Owen’s defeated expression, while Ianto tried to hide his amusement of the, ridiculous, conversation that had just transpired behind him, as he turned the wheel to move the S.U.V around a corner. Ianto could see the hospital building standing in the distance, a, clear, sign that they were, nearly, at their destination. After turning a few more corners and exchanging of jokes, Ianto parked the S.U.V in a parking space near the entrance of the hospital, before the team, quickly, stepped out, closing the door behind them and walked towards the double doors that, automatically, opened as they approached. Once inside, the smell of zesty, lemon, that was often used in many cleaning products, invaded the group’s nostrils, as they walked towards the reception desk, showing their I.D cards before the receptionist could utter a word.

“How can I help?” The receptionist asked, the tone of her voice held a mixture of sternness and annoyance, making it clear that Torchwood was not a welcomed sight.

“We’re looking for a man with pointy ears” Jack answered, leaning his arm on the, marble, desk, as he watched the receptionist turn her head towards the computer, typing away until she found what Jack was looking for. 

The receptionist let out an annoyed sigh, “he’s on next floor up, go down the corridor and it will be on second door to your left” 

Jack smiled, “thanks” 

Jack, followed by the rest of his team, followed the receptionist’s directions, walking up the steps, down a, long, corridor, turned left and walked towards the door on the left side of the wall. Jack looked through the window, thankful to see that the elf, who, strangely, had white hair and was wearing a standard hospital gown, was awake and was talking to Andy, who sat at the edge of the bed. The irritated expression on the elf’s face was a sign that this would be tricky, he looked like he was on the verge of lashing out at Andy, who seemed to be trying, desperately, and failing to calm him down. Jack knocked on the window, causing the two to turn their heads to look at the window, Andy immediately stood up, saying something that made the elf give him a, small, nod, before he, quickly, opened the door and closed it behind him. 

Gwen stood at Andy’s side, “well?” She asked, calmly, seeing that Andy was not having the best time questioning the elf. 

Andy sighed, “well, for starters, his name is Fenris, a very Latin name if you ask me, and questioning him was like poking an angry bear with a stick” he replied, sounding like he had was on the edge of exploding with annoyance. 

Gwen have a, slight, nod, “Anything else?”

Andy straightened up his jacket, “he said he was from Kirkwall, I thought he meant the town in Scotland until he mentioned some place called Thedas” he let another sigh, before turning to glance at the elf, who remained seated on the hospital bed, “the stuff he mentioned made me think he had a few screws lose, but then again, with all the stuff that has been going on, I almost believe him” 

“You don’t mind if we just go in an ask a few more questions?” Jack asked, looking at Andy with a, small, smile. 

Andy shook his head, as he took a couple of steps away from the door, “I mean you’re special O.Ps, I can’t say no” 

Gwen gave Andy a, small, smile of appreciation before she opened the door and stepped onto the room, followed by Jack and the rest of the team, leaving Andy alone in the hospital corridor. Owen closed the door behind them and began to close the blinds, making sure that no one could see into the room. Gwen stood near the door with Ianto at her side, Toshiko stood in the corner nearest to the window, Owen stood beside her, while Jack stood at the end of the bed, staring at Fenris, who had straightened himself up, his back pressed against the wall behind him. 

“Who are you?” Fenris asked, as he looked at the group that stood in front of him, already expressing his distrust.

“People who can help you” Jack answered, looking at Fenris with a, calm, expression.

“How can you help me?” Fenris replied, bitterly, as his eyes, quickly, shifted from Jack, to Gwen, then back to Jack. 

Jack moved around the edge of the bed, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed, sitting near Fenris, who shifted a little bit away, “we know how you got here and we know what brought you here” 

Gwen took a step forward, Fenris, quickly, turned to look at her, as if she was a predator ready to attack, “there is this thing called the Rift-” 

Fenris looked at her confused, “the what?”

“The Rift” Gwen continues, “it takes people and it also leaves them behind in different planets or a different time” she added. 

Fenris shook his head, his expression filled with suspicion towards the people that surrounded him, “why should I believe that?” 

Toshiko, nervously, stepped forward, “because we’ve seen what it does and we monitor it” she stated, gaining a bit of confidence.

“And we find whatever the Rift leaves behind and we research it” Owen added, not moving from where he stood, fuelled with confidence, but watched Fenris’ every move.

“And we use them to keep Earth safe” Ianto added, remaining at Gwen’s side.

Fenris sighed, his disbelieving expression made it clear to the team that he did not believe in what the team were telling him, not did he seem to care. The elf let out an irritated sigh, as he, quickly, moved the bed cover from over his lower body and, swiftly, swung his legs round, standing up from the bed, not wanting to leave this, strange, place, to get away from these strange people and return to Hawke. 

Owen moved quickly to stand in front of Fenris, glancing down at his feet that are covered in a layer of bandages, “I wouldn’t walk with your feet in that condition” he stated, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Fenris glared at him, “get out of my way” 

“Or what?” 

Before Owen could move, Fenris, swiftly, shoving Owen’s shoulders hard, sending him stumbling backwards, hitting his back against the wall, before, quickly, darting towards the door. Gwen, quickly, tried to grab him, but, somehow, her hand went through his arm, as if Fenris was an apparition. Fenris swung the door open, making Andy yelp, loudly, in surprise, as he began to run through the corridor, with Jack in hot pursuit. Fenris rushed towards the staircase, running up the many steps as fast as he could, he turned his head to see Jack following, closely, behind him. When a door, soon, presented itself, Fenris, quickly, pushed it open, causing the door to, noisily, bash against a wall, finding himself on the roof of the hospital, he rushed towards the edge of the roof, cursing under his breath, seeing no method of escape that didn’t result in falling to his death. 

Fenris, quickly, turned, finding Jack in a few paces in front of him, the man let out a, small, sigh, clearly worn out from the chase, he spread his arms out, as if to show he had no weapons, “we’re not here to hurt you Fenris” he stated, as he took a step closer. 

“Then why are you here?” Fenris asked, wishing he still had his sword in his possession. 

Jack took another step closer, “we can help you, we can answer any questions you have and we can keep you safe” 

“How do I know I can I trust you?” 

“You don’t” Jack stood in front of Fenris, a, small, smile formed on his features, “but we can show you that you can trust us, just step away from the edge”

Fenris, hesitantly, took a step away from the edge of roof, standing in front of Jack, who took a, quick, step back, giving the elf his personal space. Jack could hear the rest of his team, quickly, group up behind him, Fenris’ eyes shifted to look at them, before turning back to look at Jack, who’s smile didn’t seem to fade away from his features, only getting bigger and brighter. 

“Who are you?” Fenris asked, curiosity and distrust blended together in his expression, watching Jack as he put his hands in the pockets of his, long, army coat.

“Captain Jack Harkness” Jack answered, his smile grew, slightly, wider, “and we’re Torchwood”

* * *

After getting Fenris’ armour, which the elf insisted that he put on, and a, seemingly, long, drive, they finally made it back to the Hub with a confused and unhappy Fenris walking besides Jack, giving both Jack and the team distrusting glares. Jack, who seemed to be unfazed by the angry gazes he was receiving, opened the door, keeping it open with his hand on the handle, as his teammates walked passed him and into the building, leaving only Jack and Fenris alone. The sounds of the water splashing against the pier and cars swimming passed in the distance was the only sounds that could be heard, as Fenris stood a few steps away from Jack, who gave the elf a, small, smile, still holding the door open, waiting for Fenris to walk through.

“You nervous?” Jack asked, watching Fenris, who looked back at him with an expression of distrust that seemed to a permanent feature on his face.

“No” Fenris replied, sounding, slightly, annoyed with Jack, who’s smile only grew wider.

Jack chuckled at Fenris’ defensive tone, “no need to be so defensive” his smile became charming, “I’ll protect you” 

Fenris scoffed, “I am capable of protecting myself” he stated, as he walked passed the, tall, man and entered into the, small, room.

Jack raised his hands up in mock surrender, chuckling, “okay, okay, you’re an independent elf who doesn’t need anybody's help” 

Fenris only shook his head with an annoyed sigh, as he, quickly, walked passed Jack, who let out another, small, chuckle before he too entered the, small, room. Fenris could hear the door close behind him, as he watched Jack walk around the counter of the, seemingly, small, shop, pressing a button that was hidden at the end of the, wooden, counter. A wall that had a holder for, colourful, pamphlets and postcards hanging upon it, began to move, opening up to reveal a secret, stone, passage. Jack walked through the entrance of the passage before turning to look at Fenris with a, large, smile.

“You coming?” Jack asked, looking at Fenris, who stood looking at the gap in the wall, suspicion was clear with the expression on his face.

Fenris said nothing, only walked towards Jack, who only continued to smile, as they walked down the, long, passage way, until they reached the lift, where the rest of the team stood, waiting for the two of them. Jack walked into the lift, along with Fenris who, hesitantly, stepped inside, before the doors, quickly, closed in front of them. Fenris felt the lift move downwards, hoping that, subtly, placing his hand on the, metal, wall would keep him safe from the chance of death. He was unsure of where it would take them, but, despite the odd feeling that he felt in his stomach, he made sure to keep his guard up, watching for any indication of the, strange, group attempting to take advantage of him when he thought he was safe. He watched their every move, from the movements of their hands to the, small, glances that they shared with each other.

The lift soon stopped and the doors, quickly, slid open, much to Fenris' relief. Owen and Toshiko soon walked out of the lift, all of them separating from one another and walked towards wherever they need to be, while Gwen stood beside Fenris, who seemed reluctant to leave the safety of the lift.

Jack turned his head, standing outside of the life, looking at Fenris with a, small, smile, “shall we?” He asked, humorously. 

Fenris huffed, before taking a confident step out of the lift, followed by Gwen, who walked at his side, keeping a, small, distance away from the elf, who seemed to be ready to fight his way out whenever he needed to, she didn’t want to throw caution to the wind, nor did she want to anger him any more then he already was. They began to walk through the hub, Fenris’ eyes couldn’t stay in one place, he saw strange contraptions, objects that were out of the ordinary, every where that Fenris looked, he saw something more unusual than the last. Fenris followed Jack with Gwen at his side, until they reached a, small, corner of the hub that contained a, wooden, desk covered with piles and piles of paper, multiple pictures and papers with words written on them were pinned to the wall behind the desk and, many, strange looking cupboards at the left side of the wall.

Jack moved to lean on the table, his arms crossed over his chest, “so, Fenris, what happened before you were taken here?” He asked, his smile, slightly, faded away, a clam sense of seriousness, suddenly, taking over the, tall, man, which nearly took Fenris off guard.

Fenris told Jack everything that had happened before he found himself standing in the, filthy, alleyway, from the, odd, feeling he was having from the moment he was taken to the strange world he had now found himself in. Jack continued to lean against the desk, listening, intently, to every word that Fenris spoke, while Gwen stood at his side, listening in with curiosity, until Fenris finished telling them his story, a story that was different, but the same as all of the people who had experienced the Rift. It was silent for a, brief, moment, Gwen and Jack glancing at each other as if sharing a silent secret with each other, while Fenris crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for either one of them to speak. Jack, quickly, turned to look at Fenris, clearing his throat before he spoke.

“You were taken by what we call the Rift” Jack stated, watching Fenris as he looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What is a Rift?” Fenris questioned.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, “we don’t know, all we know is that it takes anything from any where in time and space and it dumps them here”

Gwen took a, small, step forward, standing a little bit more closer to Fenris, who, quickly, turned his head to look at her, “I know this may be difficult to believe, but we are telling you the truth” she added, the tone in her voice was gentle, despite the feeling of unease she had standing near the elf, she could not shake off what she had seen in the hospital. 

Fenris, slowly, shook his head, before he turned to look at Jack once again, “can you take me back?”

Jack shook his head, “no” 

Fenris was still, almost as if he could turn into stone at any moment, he conveyed no emotion as he spoke, “are you sure?” 

Jack shifted himself from the desk, his arms remained crossed over his chest, “the Rift is unpredictable, it could take you some other world that is equally as unfamiliar to you as this one” 

“Or it could take me back?” 

Gwen, quickly, moved to stand next to Jack, continuing to watch Fenris’ every move, but felt a wave of sympathy of the elf, “we don’t know if that is even possible”

Fenris’ gaze remains, unmoved, on Jack, who still had his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the desk behind him, “so, I am stuck here...”

Jack nodded, “yes” 

Fenris fell silent, Gwen could see his hands curl up into, tight, fists, while Jack remained unmoved, watching Fenris with a keen eye, as if anticipating the elf’s next move. The sounds of the water trickling down from the ceiling and Toshiko and Owen tapping away at their keyboards of their computer were the only sounds that could be heard, while Jack and Gwen were waiting for what Fenris will do, unsure if he was going to lash out or not. A swam of emotions were swirling within Fenris, like a, violent, storm, sadness and anger blended together, he gritted his teeth, his eyes looking at the, stone, floor below him, hiding his emotions that threatened to break through his features and take control of his actions.

Jack took a couple of steps forward, his hands moving to his sides, a sympathetic look fell upon his, handsome, features, “we’ll help you in any way we can” Jack stated.

Fenris looked up from the ground, giving Jack a cold stare, “why would you help me? You don’t know me” he replied, anger was clear in his voice, but Jack ignored it, remaining to be unbothered by the elf’s icy glares, as if he was already used to Fenris' unfriendly, glances.

“Because we are the only people here who can help you” Gwen added, taking a step forward, feeling, slightly, intimidated as Fenris’ glare turned to her. 

Fenris sighed, as his shoulders fell, as if the remaining energy to argue with both Gwen and Jack on their aid had reached its limit, “fine..” he muttered, calmly, “I’ll accept your help” 

Jack’s smile returned to his features, “good to hear” he replied, as he rushed around the desk and sat on the chair behind it, “I’ll get all the necessary stuff done and you can stay-” 

“With me” 

Fenris and Jack, quickly, turned their heads to look at Gwen, who was now standing beside Jack with a, small, nervous, smile, seeming to be, slightly, confident in her, sudden, offer. Jack leaned in his chair, giving Gwen a concerned expression, while Fenris looked at Gwen with a raised eyebrow. Gwen knew that she didn’t think before she opened her mouth, but she didn’t like the thought of Fenris being alone, especially in a place that he did not know and with no one who knew him. She thought it was a good idea for Fenris to be with people who knew the world he had been, suddenly, thrust into and to make sure he knew what to do within this world, she knew that the elf was going to be here for the foreseeable future, the thought of her not helping made her stomach churn.

Gwen only smiled, as she looked at Jack, “Rhys won’t mind, since he knows about what I do here and I make sure he’s comfortable while staying with us” she added, confidently, hoping that Fenris would accept the offer and that Jack wouldn't object to the idea.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, but the concerning feeling the swelled up inside of him did not fade away, “that is if Fenris wants to stay with you” he stated, turning to look at Fenris.

Fenris shrugged his shoulders, “I suppose I could stay, for a while...” he answered, not able to think of any other option to take. 

Gwen’s smile widened, “alright then” he said with a smile, turning to look at Fenris, “we’ll provide you with what you need before you go to your new home with Gwen”

Fenris nodded, choosing not to say anything in return, for there was nothing for him to say. Everything and everyone he knew was gone, there was no way of getting back to Kirkwall, back to Hawke, he was now stuck in a world that was filled with strange objects and surrounded by people who were unfamiliar, a world that was nothing like Thedas in any way. Fenris has always thought that his life would take a turn for the worse, he thought he was prepared for it, thought that he could stomach what was to come, but this was, definitely, not what he had expected. He thought that he had seen everything, from seeing dragons to Hawke fighting the Arishok, but this was nothing like he had experienced before, his life was turned upside down and there was nothing he could do to change it, nothing he could do to get back to where he belonged. 

For the first time in a, very, long time, Fenris felt like was, truly, lost and alone.


End file.
